Akatsuki's Holiday!
by UchihaVanx-sama
Summary: Gimana jadinya kalo anggotaanggota Akatsuki dikasih libur sehari? Bandingin sama kegiatan mereka seharihari!
1. A Long Day with Akatsuki part 1

**Disclaimer**: Aku cuman ngerubah cerita karangannya Kishimoto.

**Summary** : Gimana jadinya kalo anggota-anggota Akatsuki dikasih libur sehari? Bandingin sama kegiatan mereka sehari-hari!!!

**Chapter 1**

**A Long Day With Akatsuki-part I**

Pagi yang cerah di sebuah rumah? pondok? gubuk? gua?...Yah whatever...yang pasti sih tempat tinggal! Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut agak jabrik warna hitam dan mata kirinya di perban (AN: pasti tau donk siapa). Ia ngucek matanya sebentar sebelum menuju ke kamar rekannya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian...

Satu...

Dua...

Tiga...

Em...

"TOBIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WTH ARE YA DOIN'????!!!!!!???????" terdengar jeritan keras dari kamar itu. Tobi segera terbirit-birit keluar dari sana.

"A..Gomenna...Dei-senpai!!! Aku gak sengaja kan!!!!!????!!!!!!!! "

"Baka!!!!! Kamu udah membuat rambutku kehilangan bahan suplemennya tau!!!" Deidara mengejar-ngejar Tobi dengan marahnya. Lalu ia melemparkan segumpal tanah liat ke arah Tobi.

"KATSU!!!"

"Aaahh!! Dame na!!!" Tobi segera berlari menghindar. Duaaarrr! Sebuah ledakan keras yang mampu menghancurkan...yah...tempat tinggal itu. Tak lama kemudian, muncul sesosok lagi pemuda...err...setengah hiu?...Yah yang pasti ia masih memakai boxer dan singlet.

"Yare-yare...Paan sih??? Pagi-pagi udah ribut gini!?! Menganggu mimpiku aja!!!" protesnya.

"Ah! Kisame-senpai!!! Syukurlah..." Tobi menghela napas mengetahui dia bisa selamat dari Deidara.

"Apanya yang syukurlah setelah menganggu mimpiku hah???" Kisame menunjukkan tatapan membunuh.

"He...he...Memang senpai mimpi apa?" tanya Tobi polos.

"Hmhm...! Aku dikejar-kejar cewek lho!!!" Kisame menyeringai penuh arti.

Hening sejenak sebelum...

"HWAHAAHHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHHHAAAAAAAAAHAHHAAHHAHAAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!" tawa Deidara meledak. Tobi hanya memandangnya bingung.

"Ada apa Dei-senpai? Bukannya wajar kalo Kisa-senpai dikejar-kejar cewek?"

"Bwahahahah! Kisame...haha...dikejar...cewek...? Haha...padahal dia kan...haha...lebih parah dari aku...haha...mungkin ikan betina aja yang mau...bwahahaha!!!" tawa Deidara semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Aku...ga ngerti...Dei-senpai sakit ya?" Tobi memegang dahi Deidara.

"Yah...sebenarnya aku ragu juga sih mereka nih cewek ato bukan..." Kisame berkata dengan nada ragu-ragu. Deidara segera berhenti tertawa.

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah...sebenarnya yang kemarin ngejar-ngejar aku tuh para hiu betina...Lalu hiu-hiu jantan cemburu semua. Jadilah mereka...um...ber 50 ngelawan aku sendiri. Terakhir kemenangan tetap berada di tanganku! Gimana? Hebat kan???" Kisame bercerita dengan semangat '45 (AN:emang belum merdeka ya??) dan tatapan "ayo tepuk tangan dan bilang "hebat!!!" ". Deidara langsung terdiam. Hening beberapa menit.

"Hwahahahahahahah!!!! Kisame-senpai hebat ya! Bisa punya mimpi yang lebih konyol dari aku! Haahahaha! Hebat!" Giliran Tobi yang menjadi-jadi.

"Hei itu nggak konyol!!! Bukankah aku terdengar seperti pahlawan???!!?" Kisame membela diri.

"Huh...pahlawan kesiangan kali!!! " timpal Deidara. Kisame segera menampakkan wajah tidak senang. Ia hendak melayangkan tinjunya sebelum...

"Ohaiyo...!" sebuah suara menyapa mereka. Diikuti seseorang di belakangnya yang tampak masih ngantuk.

"Zetsu-san! Itachi-san! Ohaiyo!" Tobi balik menyapa dengan nada riang (AN:Tobi ampuh buat penghilang stres!!! 2 thumbs up!!! ) .

"Hoahhmmm!!!" Itachi muncul dari balik Zetsu dengan memakai kaos oblong hitam kesukaannya dan celana panjang biru tuanya.

"Yah,,,lupakan itu Kisame! Aku pergi dulu , minna!" ujar Deidara sambil menuju pintu. Sepertinya ia ingin menyudahi masalah tadi dengan Kisame.

"Ah! Dei-senpai mau kemana?"

"Aku mau beli shampoo silky ku lagi, yang tadi kamu habisin!!! Dan ingat ya! Aku masih belum buat perhitungan denganmu, Tobi!"

"Tapi kan...senpai belum sarapan!" cegah Tobi. Seperti tidak rela senpai nya yang satu itu pergi tanpa mengajaknya. (AN: kok rada yaoi ya?)

"Aku bisa sarapan di luar!"

"Tapi...aku kan sudah susah-susah buatkan unagi goreng kesukaan senpai..." Tobi memohon dengan tatapan "angelic". Deidara hanya mendengus. (AN: yang ini lebih parah...more yaoi?!?)

"Lupakan Tobi! Aku nggak mempan dengan itu!"

"Kalo gitu, bawa aku pergi!"

"Nggak!"

"Please..."

"Nggak!"

"Please...!" Tobi membuat suaranya semelas mungkin. Itachi yang enak-enak makan miso ramen kesukaannya jadi kehilangan selera.

"Cih! Merusak selera orang aja!" gerutunya.

"Sabar Itachi-san!" Kisame yang sedang makan takoyaki di sebelahnya mengelus-elus pundak Itachi.

"Tobi anak yang baik..." ujar Zetsu.

"Hah! Dengar ya Tobi ini urusan penting selain membeli shampoo! Jadi lebih baik kamu jangan halangi aku dan membuang-buang waktuku! Sekarang aku pergi! Ingat ya! perhitungan, Tobi!"

"Ha...hai!!!" Entah setan dari mana, Tobi langsung memberi hormat.

"Tenang...Tobi anak yang baik!" Jblamh! Deidara keluar sambil membanting pintu.

"Nah! Sekarang aku mau sarapan!" Tobi segera menghampiri omeletnya yang sudah terhidang di meja.

"Itadakimasu!!!" seru Tobi. Itachi hanya geleng-geleng kepala lalu melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda. Kisame tersenyum kecil.

"Eh? Zetsu-san tidak makan?"

"Apa kamu mau jadi sarapanku, Tobi?" ujar Zetsu. Tobi langsung merinding. Ia lupa Zetsu tuh kanibal.

"**Jangan begitu, Tobi anak yang baik..."** kepribadian Zetsu yang lainnya membela Tobi.

"Oh ya...Mana Hidan-san sama Kakuzu-san?"

"Ah! Dua monster itu ya? Kalo gak salah mereka dapat tugas baru lagi dari si Pein itu! Hash! Gak usah dihiraukan! Paling mereka terbunuh dalam menjalankannya!" Kisame berbicara dengan meluap-luap.

"Kamu lupa ya si Hidan tidak bisa mati?" Itachi akhirnya buka suara.

"Ah ya...! Tapi kalo si matre itu mati aku bersyukur sekali!"

"**Jangan berbicara begitu tentang rekanmu, Kisame!" **Zeri (kepribadian Zetsu yang lainnya) berkata dengan nada tak senang.

"Gak apa-apa kan? Lumayan untuk makan kita," bela Zetsu. Dasar emang makhluk kanibal berkepribadian ganda, bisanya debat sesama kepribadian!

"Ano...Sasori-senpai mana juga? Kemarin aku lihat masih ada kok di kamarnya Dei-senpai!" Seketika juga, semuanya terdiam.

"Ka..kamu serius, Tobi? Bukannya Sasori sudah mati?" Kisame merasakan hawa yang,,,mencekam. Tiba-tiba Tobi menjerit.

"Aaahhh!!!"

"Nan ta yo, Tobi?"

"Mi...minna...apa benar Sasori-senpai sudah...?" Tobi berkata dengan nada terbata-bata. Itachi, Kisame, dan Zetsu mengangguk serempak. Tobi langsung melebarkan matanya.

"Haahh...??? Zet...Zetsu-san...Apa benar aku anak yang baik?"

"Ya...Tobi anak yang baik!" Zetsu menjawab mantap. Itachi yang merasakan keanehan segera mengaktifkan Sharingan nya.

"Sharingan!"

"Ergghhh! Aku meragukannya, Zetsu-san! Aku pasti udah menjadi bad boy...! Kalo tidak kenapa aku bisa melihat Sasori-senpai kemarin dan..."

"Sudahlah Tobi! Hentikan kekonyolanmu itu! Dan...Itachi-san...Kenapa kamu mengaktifkan Sharingan mu?" Kisame berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"..." (Itachi)

"...Dan kenapa aku bisa melihat kalo Sasori-senpai sekarang ada di belakang Kisame-senpai???" teriak Tobi. Sepertinya kesal tadi omongannya dipotong.

"Ekh???!!!" giliran Kisame panik. Ia langsung melompat ke punggung Itachi.

"Tobi benar...Dan Kisame, kamu punya waktu 10 detik sebelum aku membuatmu jadi seperti Sasori!" ujar Itachi mengancam. Kisame tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Satu..."

"Aaaahhhhhhh!!! Yurei!!!!!!!!" Kisame dan Tobi menjerit.

"Dua..."

"Hah...! Gimana ini? Jadi ribut! " Zetsu menghela napas.

"**Biarkan saja...Tobi anak yang baik...Dia bisa mengatasinya..." **Zeri mengucapkan dengan nada tenang.

"Tiga..."

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Empat..." Itachi mulai kesal.

"Ah! Akatsuki lagi ya? Huh...sepertinya aku salah tempat! Oh...jadi kamu Tobi ya penggantiku?" suara arwah Sasori menyapa Tobi yang kini meringkuk di balik tubuh besar Zetsu.

"Lima..."

"Oh? Itachi? Kamu lagi belajar ngitung ya? (AN: Itachi lovers, jangan tersinggung ya! Yawhhh!!  author dikejar-kejar Itachi lovers yang bawa panci!!! ) " tanya Sasori.

"Enam..."

"Hah...Rasanya aku harus beritau ke Pein deh!" Zetsu menghela napas.

"**Aku pikir itu lebih baik..." **Zeri mengomentari.

"Tujuh..."

"Ah ya! Pein-sama! Ngomong-ngomong dia dimana ya? Trus...Konan-san juga?" Tobi tiba-tiba mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang diluar dugaan.

"Delapan..."

"Tobi...mereka tidak tinggal dengan kita kan? Lupa ya? Pein kan..." jawab Zetsu

"Sembilan..."

"Ah ya! Pein-sama tinggal sama Konan-san ya! Aku baru ingat mereka udah menikah kan!?" potong Tobi.

"Se..."

"Kalo Pein dengar kamu bisa dikeluarkan lho!" Zetsu mengingatkan. Kisame ternyata tetap dalam posisi semula.

"Sepuluh!!!" Itachi akhirnya menyelesaikan permainan menghitungnya.

"Mangekyou Sharingan!!!" Itachi mengaktifkan Mangekyou nya. Ternyata Kisame tetap belum sadar dan masih asyik teriak-teriak sendiri.

"Uo-oh! Ini menunjukkan tanda bahaya! Kabuuuuurrrrr!!!!!" Tobi langsung lari keluar sambil menarik Zetsu.

BLAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!!!! DUMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!! JDDEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disensor! Anak dibawah umur 17 tahun dilarang baca:p

**-END OF PART 1-**

**TBC**

AN: Kerasa agak jayus gitu ya? Haha...Aku juga gak tau ide gila nih dapet darimana, pokoknya asal nulis aja. Sebenarnya aku cuman mo ngilangin stres. Eh ga taunya jadi gini...Ya udah aku masukin fanfic aja kaleee,,, Hehe :p

BTW...**REVIEW** yah!!!!!!!!!


	2. A Long Day with Akatsuki part 2

**Disclaimer**: Kishimoto gak segila aku!

**Summary** : Gimana jadinya kalo anggota-anggota Akatsuki dikasih libur sehari? Bandingin sama kegiatan mereka sehari-hari!!!

**Author's Note** : Yaph...Here's come part 2 !!!

**Chapter 1**

**A Long Day With Akatsuki-part II**

Di suatu tempat di Amegakure...

"Pein..." Pein yang lagi enak-enak menyantap sarapannya menoleh ke arah suara.

"Hn?"

"Udah saatnya kamu ngumpulin yang lain di markas..."

"Kamu emang selalu terburu-buru ya, Konan. Lagian, Hidan ma Kakuzu,,,Aku dapat kabar mereka udah mati..." ujar Pein tenang. Jawabannya membuat Konan sedikit bersimpati.

"Hm...Banyak sekali korban kita akhir-akhir ini. Pertama Sasori. Sekarang duo itu...Itukah konsekuensi Akatsuki?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Pein heran.

"Ah...nothing...Lupakan...! Aku akan ke markas dulu ngecek keadaan. Kita harus nyegel Yonbi kan?" Pein mengangguk. Konan segera melakukan bentuk segel dan sesaat kemudian...

"Aku udah sampai..." ujarnya.

"Gimana keadaannya?" tanya Pein.

"Ti..."

Kita liat keadaan di markas Akatsuki...

"Hosh! Hosh! Akhirnya kita sampai juga, Zetsu-san..." Suara Tobi.

"Hosh! Hosh! Tobi, kalo kamu anak baik, lain kali jangan lakukan itu lagi secara mendadak!!!" ancam Zetsu.

"**Tenang,,,Tobi anak yang baik..." **komentar Zeri.

"Diam, Zeri!" gertak Zetsu.

"Tenang,,,Tobi anak yang baik! Aku tidak akan mengulangnya!" Tobi memberi hormat. Zetsu hanya geleng-geleng.

"Hah...sama saja! Ng!?" Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Aah! Konan-san!" Tobi melambai pada bayangan Konan.

"Hn...Pein, lebih baik kamu cepat...Zetsu sepertinya punya laporan yang ingin diberitahukan kepadamu..." Konan berbicara pada Pein yang ada di Amegakure.

Di Amegakure...

"Huh...baiklah! Aku segera ke sana!" Ia langsung memakai jubah Akatsuki nya dan melakukan bentuk segel seperti Konan.

Back to Akatsuki's hideout...

"Jadi...apa laporanmu, Zetsu?" tanya Pein.

"Ergh! Bukan something important...Cuman terjadi sedikit keributan tadi pagi...dan kami bertemu arwah Sasori..." Tobi yang di sebelahnya mengangguk-angguk.

"Sasori?" Konan bertanya heran.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Giliran Pein yang bertanya.

"E to...Katanya dia salah tempat...Yah seperti itulah..."

"Hah...Memang bukan laporan penting..." Pein menghela napas.

"Baiklah...rasanya udah waktunya nyegel Yonbi. Zetsu, tugasmu!" ujar Pein.

"Wakata!" Zetsu langsung menghilang. Tak lama kemudian, bayangannya muncul lagi.

"Seperti biasa, gunakan tubuh aslimu dan ruang lingkup terluasmu!" perintah Pein.

"Aku udah tau!"

"Baiklah...Semuanya, berkumpul!"

Fuut! Syut! Syut!

Semua bayangan dari tubuh asli anggota Akatsuki tiba di tempat masing-masing.

"Hah...Apa sih?! Haruskah menyegel sekarang? _**Padahal lagi enak-enak pilih shampoo...!**_" Deidara menggerutu.

"..." Itachi cuman diam. Rasanya udah selesai urusannya sama Kisame.

"Fuh! Untunglah kita disuruh berkumpul... " Kisame menghela napas lega. Kelihatan mukanya agak bonyok-bonyok biru (AN: emang aslinya udah biru kan????). Pokoknya ada lukanya deh...

"Kisame,,,wajahmu kenapa?" Deidara yang ternyata memerhatikan bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Ah? E to...Yah...bekas pertarungan panjang lah...Hehe..." Kisame sepertinya gelagapan menjawabnya.

"Setauku...sejauh ini kamu belum ada pertarungan tuh...Ato emang benar ya kamu ada pertarungan dengan hiu-hiu jantan?"

"Deidara!!!" Kisame malu kedoknya dibuka Deidara.

"Udahlah! Lupain aja! Kita akan menyegel Yonbi sekarang! Bagi juga kesadaran untuk tubuh asli kalian! Zetsu..."

"Iya...iya!! Udah kulakukan dari tadi!! " Zetsu sepertinya jengkel juga diperingati terus. Apalagi dalam tugas yang sama. Nah lho!?! Siapa juga yang ga bakal jengkel?!

"Baiklah...Kita mulai! Akan makan waktu sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya...Karena kita kehilangan anggota lagi,,," Pein bersiap melakukan segel.

"Hidan-Kakuzu ya?" tanya Kisame.

"Fuuin jutsu, Genryuu Kyuu Fuujin!!!"

GRUUUUUUOOOOORRRRRR!!! Seketika juga sembilan ekor naga bayangan menyedot bijuu dari jinchuuriki yang dibaringkan di bawahnya. Ya, Yonbi... Penyegelan sudah dimulai.

"Jadi duo itu benar-benar udah..." Kisame melanjutkan pertanyaan yang tadi tidak dihiraukan Pein.

"So desu..."

"Keinginanmu terkabul, Kisame-senpai..." ujar Tobi.

"Haha...Jadi benar ya kedua monster itu...Haha..." Kisame sepertinya senang mendengar kabar itu.

"Jangan berbicara begitu tentang rekanmu, Kisame..." Pein menasehati.

"Jadi...siapa?" Itachi melontarkan rasa penasarannya juga. Sebenarnya ia sudah bisa menduga siapa yang membunuh kedua anggota Akatsuki itu.

"Orang-orang Konoha,,,Kopi Ninja no Kakashi dan...si bocah Kyuubi itu...Lalu, Nara Shikamaru..." kali ini Zetsu yang angkat bicara.

"Hn? Siapa tuh? Gak pernah dengar...Maksudku yang Nala ato Nara apalah..." tanya Pein.

"Dia Chuunin Konoha, ahli strategis yang punya IQ diatas 200...Lebih baik jangan diremehin..."

"Hm...aku rasa dia (Naruto) makin kuat saja! Apa kamu yakin bisa menangkapnya, Itachi-san?" tanya Kisame. Itachi menunjukkan wajah tidak senang. Kisame serasa meremehkannya.

"...Kisame...urusan kita belum selesai..."

"Ah,,,bercanda kok! " Kisame berusaha membela diri.

"Mereka kuat ya! Pantas saja Dei-senpai bisa dikalahkan ya!" Tobi memancing amarah Deidara.

"Tobi, diamlah!!" gertak Deidara.

"Kalo aku harus selalu bersabar dan memendam emosiku di dalam wadah, lama-lama akan meledak juga! Katakan sekali lagi dan aku akan buat kamu berharap gak pernah dilahirkan!!" lanjut Deidara. Tobi berkeringat dingin... ."

"A? Haha...Memendam emosimu dalam wadah? Seperti wadah tanah liat meledak mu? Tak heran kamu punya tabiat gampang marah ya?!?" Tobi melanjutkan dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"Tobi! Aku akan membu..."

"Diamlah, Deidara! Kecuali kamu ingin membuktikan kalo Tobi benar..." Pein menengahi.

"Rrrghh...!!" Deidara kehabisan kata-kata.

"Dan kamu, Tobi...kamu selalu kelewatan dalam membicarakan suatu masalah...Kamu membuat senpai-senpai mu marah...!" nasehat Pein.

"Ah ya! Benar! Gomenna, minna!" Tobi melambai kepada senpai-senpai nya. Pein hanya geleng-geleng.

Tak terasa sudah lewat 3 hari...

"Pein...apa masih makan waktu cukup lama?" Konan akhirnya buka suara. Padahal dia yang biasanya paling diam di Akatsuki...Maklum, paling ganteng sih.

"Ya, mungkin...Huh, Konan...kamu emang selalu tergesa-gesa ya..."

"Bukan gitu...tapi..."

"Ah! Konan-san benar juga! Kalo kelamaan aku jadi bosan dan capek juga! Jadi..." Tobi memotong omongan Konan. Tapi belum selesai, lagi-lagi omongannya dipotong Deidara.

"Tobi,,,kalo kamu emang anggota Akatsuki sejati, janganlah terlalu banyak mengeluh! Lagian..."

"Lagian, kamu sendiri juga banyak mengeluh kan, senpai? Haha..."

"Tobi! Ka...!"

"Yang ingin kukatakan, bagaimana kalo kita libur sehari, Pein-sama?" Tobi mengajukan usul.

"Libur sehari, katamu? Apa memang perlu?"

"Tentu saja! Bayangkan saja selama ini, tugas kita sehari-hari hanya mencari dan menangkap bijuu...Setelah itu menyegelnya. Itupun butuh kurang lebih 3 hari...Jadi...gimana kalo libur sehari saja? Beri kita kebebasan...Melepas sedikit penat..." Tobi menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Gak perlu libur untuk menghilangkan penat segala kan? Cukup ada badut sepertimu, Tobi, kami udah terhibur sedikit..." ujar Kisame.

"Eh?" Tobi tampaknya tidak mengerti yang dikatakan Kisame.

"Hm...biar kupikir dulu..." Pein sepertinya tidak menghiraukan Tobi.

"Aku rasa Tobi ada benarnya juga...Itu juga sebenarnya yang ingin kukatakan..." Konan akhirnya angkat bicara. Semuanya menoleh ke arahnya.

"Konan?" Giliran Pein yang dipenuhi tanda tanya. Apa mereka bersekongkol ya?

"Emang seperti yang dikatakan Tobi, kenapa kita gak coba saja libur sehari? Kurasa itu bisa manambah sedikit pengalaman..."

"Aku nggak ngerti maksudmu..." (Pein)

"Ya...katakan kalo kita libur sehari...Janganlah terpikir akan tugas kita, menangkap bijuu, sehari saja. Biarlah kita bersenang-senang. Tapi jangan kelewatan. Dan tetap memegang nama sebagai anggota Akatsuki. Jadi gini...Kalopun kebetulan kita bertemu jinchuuriki ato bijuu sasaran kita saat liburan kita, tangkap saja. Mungkin akan sedikit menguras energi dan tidak bisa dibilang libur sepenuhnya. Tapi setidaknya, tidak ada yang rugi kan? Kita tetap bisa menjalankan tugas (secara kebetulan) sambil menikmati libur...Bukankah begitu lebih enak?" jelas Konan panjang lebar. Pein memikirkan kata-kata Konan.

"Hm...yarunjanai..."

"Tapi ada satu yang kukhawatirkan..." ucap Konan.

"Nan ta?"

"Kalo emang berhasil menangkap sasaran, apa kita membawanya ke markas?"

"Jelas lah!" jawab Pein mantap.

"Te mo...siapa yang akan menjaga?" Pertanyaan Konan membuat Pein jadi tutup mulut.

"Kalo memang gitu, ya resiko. Mereka harus membawanya sampai besoknya. Karena gak mungkin kalo ada yang jaga di markas kan? Nantinya tidak semua menikmati liburan..."

"Jadi...benar kamu setuju memberi kami libur sehari???" tanya Tobi girang.

"Yah...aku rasa idenya boleh juga...Tapi gimana dengan yang lain?" tanya Pein kepada Akatsuki lainnya. Sesaat semuanya tampak diam, mencerna kata-kata pemimpinnya.

"Aku DUKUNG 100 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (sudah tau pasti siapa kan??)

"Gak keberatan..." ujar Deidara.

"Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi ini ide bagus..." Kisame menghela napas.

"Aku ikuti saja apa katamu..." (Zetsu)

"..." (Itachi)

"Bagaimana denganmu, Itachi? Kamu hampir-hampir nggak mengeluarkan suara dari tadi..." tanya Pein.

"Itachi-san! Jangan jadi bisu ya! Cukup katakan "ya" saja, masa gak bisa?" sahut Tobi. (nah mulai lagi nihhh...). Itachi memandangnya dengan tatapan "nanti kita beli peti mati untukmu".

"Bagaimana, Itachi?" Itachi terdiam sebentar.

"Hm!" Itachi mengangkat bahunya, tanda ia tak peduli.

"Baiklah kalo begitu! Kita akan libur sehari untuk besok! Usahakan tidak bertemu dengan sasaran kalian...Kalian tau sendiri resikonya. Tapi perlu diingat, kalo keadaan darurat aku akan tetap mengumpulkan kalian disini!" jelas Pein.

"Yay!!! Pein-sama!!! Aku memang suka denganmu!!!" seru Tobi. Yang lain hanya menghela napas sambil tersenyum pelan.

"Baiklah...Kumpulkan konsentrasi,sebentar lagi penyegelan selesai...Huh lebih cepat dari yang kubayangkan..." Semuanya mengumpulkan konsentrasi. Sesaat kemudian...Fut! 9 ekor naga bayangan itu menghilang. Jinchuuriki Yonbi tergeletak di lantai.

"Selesai sudah...Kalian istirahatlah...Kerja bagus, Zetsu. Oya satu lagi. Aku ingin kamu bereskan Kakuzu dan Hidan, kalo dia memang belum mati. Lalu, jinchuu ini..." ujar Pein.

"Baguslah...Memang aku belum makan dari kemarin lusa..." Zetsu kelihatannya senang.

"**Kita bisa makan sepuasnya..."** komentar Zeri.

"Baiklah! Semuanya bubar!" perintah Pein. Syut! Syut! Syut! Seketika markas Akatsuki jadi kosong.

**-****END OF PART II-**

**-END OF CHAP 1-**

**TBC**

**AN: **Akhirnya!!! Selesai juga!!! Gimana? Lebih mendingan dikit ya? Hehe... 00 V Mungkin yang perlu dirubah tuh cara bicara Akatsuki yang terlalu gimanaahhhh gitu...Agak terlalu jauh gitu ya? haha...Oke2...aku usahain deh! yang penting...**REVIEW** yahhh!!! arigato,minna!!!


	3. Ichiban warui no yasumi part 1

**Disclaimer: **Kalo emang Kishimoto butuh ide-ide gila, dia bisa ngandalin aku...!

**Summary** : Gimana jadinya kalo anggota-anggota Akatsuki dikasih libur sehari? Bandingin sama kegiatan mereka sehari-hari!!!

**Author's Note: **Ok2...Ideku emang belum ngalir banget...Tapi chap 2 nih aku usahain lebih gila dehhh Ok? Ok? (ngomong ma sapa siih???)

**Chapter 2 **

**Ichiban warui no yasumi (Worst Holiday)**

**Part 1**

"Oi...Dei-senpai...Oi...!!" sudah berulangkali Tobi mencoba membangunkan senpai nya tapi Deidara masih asyik menggeliat di ranjangnya.

"Ah...! Tobi...kamu nggak boleh ikut campyuuur...Ini urusan orang...dewasa...Hoah..." ngingau Deidara.

"Hah...Ga ada cara lain...Aku minta tolong Itachi-san deh!" Tobi ngeloyor ke kamar Itachi dan langsung naik ke ranjangnya.

"Wah...Itachi-san lagi ngorok nih! Oiiiii!!!!!!!!! Itachi-sannnnnnnn!!!!!!!! Bangunnnnnn donkkkkk!!!!!!!!!! Bantu akuuuuu donkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!" Tobi mencoba membangunkan. Tapi Itachi gak bergerak sesenti pun.

"Udah mati kali?"

"Ah ya! Aku baru ingat kalo dia emang senpai yang paling males!!! Paling ga bisa dibangunin! Kalo tidur udah kayak sapi abis dibeleh! Huh...! Percuma donk!" Tobi tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Ia pun langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar senpai nya itu. Tobi langsung ke dapur. Memasak omelet kesukaannya lalu menyantapnya sendirian.

"Apa senpai-senpai lupa ya kalo hari ini kan libur ? Masa mereka mau ngabisin seharian di ranjang? Kalo Itachi-san sih aku bisa maklum. Dia kan emang paling pemalas. Tapi...Dei-senpai...? Apanya yang urusan orang dewasa? Aku kan bukan anak-anak lagi...Meski sebenarnya "Tobi anak baik..."...Huaaahh! Mana juga sih Zetsu-san??? Kisame-senpai juga dari tadi pagi udah ga ada! Kenapa sih, minna???" Tobi menggerutu sendiri. Setelah memakan habis omeletnya, Tobi memandang meja. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian...

Tobi meninggalkan secarik kertas dengan semangkuk miso ramen dan sepiring unagi goreng di atas meja lalu pergi keluar dari...err...tempat tinggalnya...

"Mau ke mana ya??? Hm...! Ke pelabuhan aja lah! Aku suka ngeliat kapal-kapal layar yang besar-besar!" Tobi langsung beranjak ke tempat tujuannya dengan langkah riang.

Kita lihat Deidara dan Itachi...

"Hoaaahhhmmm!!! Tobi brengsek, hm!!! Menganggu mimpi orang saja!!! Padahal...itu mimpiku yang terindah selama ini...Hm,,,ato emang dia diwarisi bakat menganggu mimpi orang ya?? Kemarin Kisame...Sekarang aku korbannya...Hm..." Deidara menggerutu sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"Hn?" Ada sesuatu di meja yang menarik perhatiannya. Bukan miso ramen ataupun unagi goreng. Tapi secarik kertas.

_Ni Dei-senpai to Itachi-san,_

_Apa kalian lupa kalo hari ini libur dari Akatsuki? Aku yakin kalian gak mungkin kan menghabiskan waktu seharian di ranjang...?!? Tadi aku udah coba bangunin Dei-senpai...Tapi kamu malah ngingau,,,Aku malah mau minta bantuan dari Itachi-san...Tapi aku baru ingat kalo dia pemalas no 1 di Akatsuki...Jadi ga bisa dibangunin...Ups..! Gomenna, Itachi-san...Hihi...Peace ya!!! 0o V Oya...aku udah buatin kalian sarapan...Jangan lupa dimakan ya! Terutama Itachi-san, kalo ramen nya dingin, ga enak loh! Oke aku mau pergi berlibur dulu! Jangan heran ya kenapa aku lakukan ini...Karena Tobi anak baik dari yang paling baik di Akatsuki:p_

_Ja na,_

_Tobi_

_PS: Dei-senpai, kalo mau pergi potong rambut panjangmu yang mirip jerami itu, jangan lupa ajak aku ya!!!_

_PPS: Zetsu-san sama Kisame-senpai sudah ga ada dari tadi pagi! kalo ketemu kabari ya!!!_

Deidara membacanya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Antara geli, senang, jengkel, terharu, ingin membunuh, ingin makan, ingin mandi, ingin,,, (kok jadi ngeloyor ya??!?)

"Gimanapun juga dia udah membuatnya...Aku cuman bisa menghabiskannya sebagai tanda menghargai usahanya, hm..." Deidara menghabisinya tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka lalu tertutup.

"_**Pemalas itu akhirnya bangun juga..hm..." **_batin Deidara. Emang siapa lagi yang ada di situ selain mereka berdua.Itachi keluar dengan tampang awut-awutan kayak biasanya (AN: tapi tetep cool bangeeeettttt!!!!!! hiyyyhhh!!!! kerennya!!!!!!) . Kali ini dia pake oblong biru tua sama celana kargo panjang warna hitam (kebalikan dari kemareN) . Dia langsung menuju meja makan tanpa menyapa Deidara. Seakan-akan dia cuman hiasan aja.

"Namake-mono, akhirnya bangun juga ya, hm...!" sahut Deidara, tanpa rasa bersalah. Emang ga takut mati nih orang! Itachi memandangnya sesaat.

"Dari Tobi?" tanyanya sambil melambaikan secarik kertas di tangannya.

"Baka no omai! Emang ga bisa baca ya! Kemarin belajar ngitung, hari ini baca ya,hm?" sahut Deidara lagi. (AN:aowh man...he's really brave, huh  brave to die sih iya...aku aja dah kringet dingin o.o" tinggal tunggu kapan Itachi meledak?!? Gyahhh!!!)

Itachi hanya memandangnya tanpa ekspresi...Lalu menyantap miso ramennya. Ga lama kemudian, dia udah selesai. Itachi langsung menyambar jaketnya di kursi lalu beranjak ke pintu.

"Tumben pemalas cepat sekali,hm..." Ucapan Deidara membuat langkah Itachi terhenti (AN: uo-oh! aku ga mau liat! Mana bukunya???!?)

"Kita selesaikan masalahnya nanti malam...omai no osoi...!!" Itachi tersenyum sinis dan Sharingan nya aktif! Lalu meninggalkan tempat itu...Deidara hanya bengong di tempat...

Di tempat Pein dan Konan...

"Pein...!" Pein yang sedang bersiap-siap pergi menoleh ke arah teman serumah nya sekaligus rekan Akatsuki nya yang berambut biru itu.

"Hn? Nan ta yo, Konan?" Konan tampak keluar dari lorong di suatu tempat dengan pakaiannya yang...mm...modis! Ia pake _tube top _biru muda dengan cardigan lengan se siku warna hitam. Bawahannya ia mengenakan jins biru tua ¾ . Bunga yang selalu terhias di rambut biru tuanya masih tetap terpampang manis. Di lehernya, tergantung kalung panjang sederhana dengan liontin awan Akatsuki. Ia menenteng tas kecil berwarna ungu violet yang soft banget . _Open toe shoes_ warna putih menghiasi kakinya. Pein yang melihatnya hanya bisa membiarkan mulutnya menganga lebar.

"Ko...Konan...Beneran itu kamu?" Pein hampir tidak bisa memercayai pandangannya.

"Karena ini libur, kita bebas berekspresi kan? Lagian untuk menutupi kalo kita anggota Akatsuki. Bilang aja penyamaran supaya kita bisa bebas berkeliaran dan menikmati liburan yang jarang banget ini!" ucap Konan dengan bangga dan semangat. Pein memandangi dirinya. Dia hanya mengenakan kaus berkerah warna putih yang ditutupi kemeja oranye berekor setumit yang,,,eng...nyangar!!! . Celananya yang panjang berwarna hitam menutupi sebagian sneakers putihnya. Ia pun tidak menenteng apapun di tangannya.

"Jadi, aku ikut kamu ya?!?" Pertanyaan yang lebih mirip permohonan.

"Why not?" Pein mengangkat bahunya. Keduanya lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Brum! Pein men-starter mobil sport merah nya (AN: wawhhh!!! Pein-sama...!!! omaiwa sugoi ne!!!) . Konan yang di sebelahnya hanya asyik memandangi gerakannya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Sasori no hakaba (makam Sasori) ...Udah lama ga kesitu sejak dia KO. Lagian katanya arwahnya gentayangan...Huh...kasian banget!" Konan hanya mengangkat bahu. Mobil Pein melaju kencang.

Let's see Kisame and Zetsu...(and Zeri?!?  emang perlu ya?)

"Waaawwhhh!!! This is great!!! I've never feel such a great surf!!!" Kisame berteriak-teriak sok jago Inggris (padahal ga bisa?!?) . Hyusshh! Ombak besar mendorongnya ke tepi pantai. Kisame mengelap wajahnya yang basah sambil membawa papan selancarnya. Ia berjalan dengan dada terbusung (AN: emang apa yang bisa dibanggain?!? masih mending Itachi...muahahahha!!!) . Ia memandang sekeliling pantai. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesosok yang...slurp! Ia langsung menuju si sasaran.

"Hai...beautiful girl! What's your name?" Si cewek yang disapa kaget. Melongo sesaat. Nih orang apa makhluk Mars ya? Kok baru pertama kali liat?

Merasa tidak dihiraukan, Kisame melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan mata cewek itu.

"Oh? O...Yes,yes...Um...I'm Lana. And...who are you?" tanya si cewek yang ternyata bernama Lana itu.

"Kisame!" jawab Kisame mantap sambil memamerkan deretan gigi tajamnya?!?! Ia menjabat tangan Lana erat, seakan ga mau ngelepasin.

"Ergh...Nice to meet you..." ujar Kisame.

"Nice to meet you, too..."

"Too? Oh! Nice to meet you three!" seru Kisame bangga. Alis Lana berkerut.

"What's that for?"

"Nice to meet you five!"

"Tch! You're pretty weird, don't you?"

"Pretty? No...I'm not pretty! I'm handsome!" Kisame makin PD aja...

"Euh! What a guy!" Lana segera pergi meninggalkannya. Jengkel lah ya ngomong ama orang ga jelas gitu.

"Eh!!! Matte!" Nah sekarang malah ganti bahasa lagi! Akhrinya dia cari sasaran lagi.

"Hi girl! What's your name?" Kali ini dia yakin berhasil. Cewek yang disapa langsung matanya melebar.

"Gyahhh!!! Mons...monster!!!"

"Ah? Monster? Where? Calm...I save you! I save you!" Kisame langsung berlagak sok pahlawan.

"Gyaahh! A weird monster!!!" Cewek itu langsung lari terbirit-birit.

"Ha? Oi! Tu...!" Tiba-tiba ia merasa ada yang menarik-narik celana renang nya.

"Hey! You steeped on my sandcastle! Can..." Anak itu langsung berhenti nyerocos setelah Kisame menoleh.

"Yes? Sandcastle? This one? Oh...sorry. I make the new, ok? I make the new..." Kisame mulai membentuk istana pasir.

"Mo...Mommy!!! There is a shark!!! He stepped on my sandcastle!!!" Tiba-tiba anak itu nangis. Kisame jadi kebingungan.

"A? Shark? Yes...I is shark...! See?" Kisame memamerkan gigi-gigi tajamnya (AN:omaiwa baka, Kisame!!!) Anak itu berteriak makin keras.

"Mommy!!!"

"Ah...Don't shout "Mummy!" .Is scary...Mummy not here. Is...in Egypt..." Bahasa Kisame jadi gak karu-karuan. Lama-lama menarik perhatian semua orang disekitar.

"My Mommy isn't here? Liar! You're lying!"

"Hah? I'm not "Liar"...I "Jinak"..."

"Yare-yare, Kisame! Inggrismu payah banget! Kalo ga bisa jangan sok jago donk! " Tiba-tiba Zetsu menghampiri Kisame.

"**Bahasa paan tuh?" **tanya Zeri.

"Ah...Zetsu! Akhirnya! Kamu kemana aja?" Kisame balik bertanya.

"Hm-hm! Akhirnya...! Selama ini...hasil jerih payahku menghasilkan buah juga..." Zetsu berpidato dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"**Kami menemukan..."**

"Keluarga kami yang sesungguhnya!!!" Zetsu dan Zeri mengucapkan secra bersamaan.

"Eh? Keluarga sesungguhnya?"

"Tada!!" Zetsu mengeluarkan sebuah pot tanaman.

"_Dionea muscupula_ ?" Kisame membaca tulisan yang tertempel disana.

"So desu! Bukankah mirip?" Zetsu langsung semangat.

"Ergh...Bukankah tuh sejenis tanaman pemakan serangga? Yang bentuknya kayak kerang gitu...Kalo ada serangga deketin, langsung ngatup. Bilang mirip sih bentuknya aja...Tapi masalahnya dia makan serangga, kamu makan manusia!!!" seru Kisame sok ilmuwan. Orang-orang yang ada di sekitar situ langsung kaget plus takut-takut. _**"Jadi dia kanibal ya..?" **_Kira-kira gitulah pikiran mereka.

"A shark...and now a canibal??? Mommy!!! There are two monsters!!!" Ternyata anak itu teriak lagi. Akhirnya si "Mommy" datang juga.

"Hey! WTH did you do to my son???"

"E to..."

"These monsters disturbed me! Especially that shark!!!"

"No! It's not it! We just..." Zetsu yang emang ciamik Inggris berusaha ngejelasin tapi ga dihiraukan. Akhirnya mereka nyusun strategis.

"Dame na, Kisame. Harus pake rencana B..." Kisame mengangguk.

"Ergh...Because we are monsters...WHY DON"T ALL OF YOU RUN AWAY???!?" seru Zetsu.

"Rrraaggghhh!!!" Kisame menunjukkan gigi-gigi tajamnya. Zetsu menjulurkan lidahnya.

"I like humen! Zeri, we haven't eat anything since morning right? I think we can eat a big meal here until we satisfy!!!"

"**Arrr,,,kamu ngomong apa sih?"** Zeri emang bego! Orang-orang langsung aja lari ketakutan. Zetsu mengacungkan jempolnya (emang ada ya???!?)

"Berhasil!"

"Tapi...cewek-cewek sekarang takut deh sama aku! hiks...Aku ga ada harapan untuk menyaingi Itachi-san deh!" Kisame tampak gak senang. Zetsu mau ngehibur tapi tiba-tiba...

"Oi!!! Pencuri!!!"

"Heh?"

"Hei! Pencuri! Kamu ambil tanamanku tadi ya?!?" Ternyata penjaga toko bunga yang ngejar Zetsu.

"Na ni? Zetsu, kamu ga bayar ya?" tanya Kisame.

"Buat apa? Aku sudah menemukan keluargaku kok! Apakah keluarga bisa dibeli dengan uang?" Zetsu balik bertanya. Saat lengah, pot yang dipegangnya (emang ada tangan???!?) langsung direbut lagi oleh penjaga toko bunga.

"Huh! Lain kali bayar dulu ya!"

"Oi! Matte!!!" Teriak Zetsu. Tapi kini cuman tinggal mereka berdua di pantai itu.

"Keluargaku..."

"**Keluarga kami..."**

"Arrggghhh!!! Ini liburan terburuk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Kisame dan Zetsu bersamaan.

**-END OF PART 1-**

**TBC**

**AN: **Sori ya kalo dibuat part 1 part 2...Coz ternyata lumayan panjang ya! Yah pokoknya baca aja terus yah! N dunt 4get **REVIEW **yah!!!!


	4. Ichiban warui no yasumi part 2

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto emang hebat banget ya bisa ciptain Itachi yang cool abis!!!!!

**Summary** : Gimana jadinya kalo anggota-anggota Akatsuki dikasih libur sehari? Bandingin sama kegiatan mereka sehari-hari!!!

**Author's Note: **Ok2...I hope this is the last one...Abis gimanah lagi?? Jadinya panjang banget sih ternyata

**Chapter 2 **

**Ichiban warui no yasumi (Worst Holiday)**

**Part 2**

How bouts Itachi?

Itachi menghentikan motor sport hitam nya di dekat pintu gerbang Konoha. Ia melepas helmnya lalu menyimpannya di jok motornya. Setelah memeriksa keadaan, ia langsung melangkah mantap masuk gerbang Konoha. Bahkan Izumo dan Kotetsu yang menjaga aja gak sadar itu pembantai klan Uchiha. Ya jelas donk! Kaos biru tua yang dilapisi jaket hitam bergaris merah sepanjang lengannya dan celana kargo panjang hitam serta sneakers merah mampu menyamarkan sosok aslinya.

"Hm...Aman...Baguslah...!" Itachi berjalan dengan santai. Sepertinya sudah pasti tujuannya. Tiba-tiba ada yang menyentuh pundaknya berkali-kali.

"_**Dame na!" **_pikirnya.

"Ano...aku mau tanya...Markas Uchiha dimana ya?" Glek! Matilah aku! Itachi langsung mengenakan kacamata lensa abu-abu yang modis banget! Itachi menoleh. Ternyata anak-anak.

"Ah? Ya? Untuk apa kamu mencari tempat seperti itu? Setauku itu sudah terlarang bagi umum...Jadi jangan main-main di sana ya!" Itachi baru saja mau pergi, tapi...

"Terlarang katamu? Wah! Ini bisa jadi petualangan mengasyikkan! Jadi ayo beritau aku, niisan!" anak itu tambah bersemangat.

"Ah...Gomenna...Wakaranai..." Itachi pura-pura gak tau.

"So ka?" anak itu tampak agak kecewa. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Itachi.

"Huf!" Itachi menghela napas lega. Ia langsung menuju tujuannya semula...

"Ah! Akhirnya! Ramen Ichiraku!!!" Itachi melangkah masuk.

"Chii-san!!! Tambah satu lagi!!!" Terdengar suara yang gak asing di telinga Itachi.

"_**Bocah Kyuubi!!! Dame na!!!" **_batin Itachi.

"Oh! Irrashaimas..." Si penjual baru mau menyapa pelanggannya. Siapa tau Itachi udah keburu keluar.

"Hmh? Thidak ahda chiapa-chiapa khok!" ujar Naruto yang mulutnya masih penuh.

"Tadi tuh...Ah lupakan!"

"Hof! Baka! Aku lupa kalo dia pelanggan setia Ichiraku! Hmh...! Apa boleh buat?!? Tunggu nanti saja deh!" Itachi meninggalkan tempat itu menuju ke sebuah rumah yang jauh tertutup dan terpencil dari masyarakat. Yaph! Tuh tempat persembunyiannya dulu setelah membantai semua Uchiha. Itachi berjalan masuk mengendap-ngendap sambil mengawasi sekelilingnya.

"Ah...Ternyata masih seperti dulu...Siapa sih yang bakal ke sini?" Ia membersihkan debu yang tertumpuk di tatami sebelum berbaring di atasnya. Baru saja matanya terpejam ketika...

"Oi semua!!! Ayo kembali ke markas!!!" Terdengar suara yang sepertinya anak-anak. Dan bukan cuman satu tapi...

Itachi menajamkan pendengarannya...Satu...Dua...Tiga...Empat...Lima...Ya semuanya ada lima.

"Oi! Liat ada yang di markas kita!!!" Glek! Baru Itachi sadar anak-anak itu sudah mengelilinginya.

"Dare no omai, niisan?" Salah satu dari mereka bertanya. Itachi mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Um! Itu tidak penting!" jawabnya.

"Te mo...ini markas kami!"

"Dan aku pemilik rumah ini!" Itachi bersikeras, berharap supaya mereka mau pergi.

"So ka? Setauku, rumah ini sudah lama gak berpenghuni. Malah sempat ditemukan dan mau dihancurkan. Tapi untunglah kami menyelamatkannya. Jadi harusnya niisan (kakak) berterima kasih pada kami..." Ternyata gak ampuh.

"Iya...iya terserah deh! Pake saja sana! Tapi ingat ya, aku tetap pemilik rumah ini!" Itachi tetap bersikeras. Anak-anak itu hanya saling memandang. Tiba-tiba ada yang menoleh ke belakang dan berteriak pada seseorang.

"Ah! Shikamaru-niisan! Sini! Ada yang mengaku pemilik rumah ini loh!"

"Shikamaru?!?? Dame na!!!" Itachi langsung lari pergi. Setelah berpikir berulang kali, ia akhirnya memutuskan kembali ke Ichiraku.

"_**Hm...ga ada orang! Aman!"**_ pikirnya.

"Irrashaimase!" Ayame yang menjaga menyapa Itachi.

"Oh? Naruto? Kamu kembali lagi?"

"Naruto???!??" mata Itachi melebar. _**"Setauku tadi gak ada kok!!!"**_

"Hehe...So desu ne, nee-chan...Aku baru selesai latihan dan sekarang lapar lagi! Miso ramen satu ya!!!" Naruto langsung duduk.

"Dan...kamu?" Itachi yang saking kagetnya sampai gak sadar kalo ditanya.

"Oi?" Ayame melambaikan tangannya di depan mata Itachi.

"Eh? Ya?"

"Kamu mau pesan apa?" Ayame mengulang pertanyaannya.

"E to...Miso ramen deh..." Karena udah terlanjur pesan, Itachi terpaksa duduk.

"Oh! Naruto! Datang lagi ya?"

"Ah! Chiisan! Ya karena habis latihan, aku lapar lagi!" Ternyata paman yang punya Ichiraku.

"Kamu latihan terus tiap hari ya?"

"Tentu! Karena aku akan mengejar dan membawa pulang Sasuke! Dan aku juga mau buat perhitungan dengan si Uchiha Itachi...!!" jawab Naruto mantap. Gak sadar kalo yang diomongin ada di sebelahnya.

"_**Dame...dame...Kalo dia tau aku ada di sini bisa...Glek! Aku kan cuma mau liburan! Sebenarnya aku ingin menangkapnya. Tapi menurutku sebelum mendapat Habi (ekor delapan), lebih baik jangan dulu..." **_Sweat dropped... O.O"

"Eh? Kamu orang baru ya? Kok baru pertama kali liat ya?"

"Ah...so desu ne, chiisan...Aku baru pulang dari...erghh...Kumogakure...Kangen Konoha nih...Iya...Gitu lah..." Itachi gelagapan menjawabnya. Hal ini menarik perhatian Naruto.

"Ah ya! Aku pun belum pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya...Te mo..." Naruto mengamati wajah Itachi.

"Nan ta...?"

"Ah! Niisan...apa kita pernah bertemu ya?" Itachi langsung menggeleng cepat-cepat.

"Soalnya kamu mirip...mm...siapa ya...Itu lohhh...umm...Ah! Itachi!!" Naruto menjentikkan jarinya.

Dead end...

"Oh? Siapa itu...? Kamu pasti salah...orang...Masa...kita pernah ketemu ya? Tapi ga...heran juga...sih...Aku kan sering main...di film...!" Itachi berusaha mengarang-ngarang alasan.

"Oh? Fil..."

"Baiklah! Karena orang baru, aku akan traktir kamu untuk kali ini!" Si paman Ichiraku malah yang tambah semangat.

"Hah? A...arigato..."

"Nah! Dua miso ramen porsi besar!!!"

"Wawwwhhh! Itadakimasu!!!" Naruto langsung menyantapnya dengan lahap. Itachi pun makan cepat-cepat. Lalu minggat dari situ.

"Huh! Mau makan aja susahnya minta ampun! Sekarang balik deh!" Baru aja jalan beberapa langkah, ada yang narik-narik jaketnya. Itachi noleh.

"Kyaaahh!!! Jadi benar ya kamu Itachi-san?!!???" Seorang cewek ternyata. Itachi langsung menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Usooo! Beneran kok! Kamu Itachi-san kan!!??" Gila nih cewek agresif banget sihh!?!

"Heh! Kalo kamu ganggu lagi gak ada ampun!" Akhirnya meledak juga deh!

"Wawh! Kamu gak bisa bohongi aku loh, Itachi-san! Buktinya Sharingan mu aktif tuh!"

"_**Sharingan!?! Ukh! Gawat! Aku lupa kalo marah pasti Sharingan ku suka aktif mendadak...Grrkkhh!!! Gimana nih?!?" **_ Sementara si cewek tadi kini bergelayut manja di lengan Itachi (AN: Grrr!!!!! I won't 4give you!!!  bukunya disobek-sobek)

"Oi, minna!! Ada Itachi-san disini!!!" Ternyata si cewek tadi manggilin temen-temennya. Langsung deh serombongan cewek agresif datang ngedeket.

"Kyaaa! Bener ini Itachi?"

"Itachi yang "itu" ya???"

"Uchiha Itachi ya???" Itachi langsung mendelik marah ke arah cewek tadi, tapi tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu jadi langsung kontrol diri.

"Ah yang bener?"

"Beneran! Liat aja Sharingan nya!" giliran si cewek tadi yang angkat bicara.

"Sharingan apanya?" Itachi mulai berakting juga.

"Eh? Tadi bukannya..." si cewek sekarang kebingungan setengah mati. "Kok bisa ya? Kok bisa ya? Tadi jelas-jelas masih ada!" pikirnya.

"Udahlah! Bohongin temenmu tuh gak baik loh!" Itachi langsung melepaskan diri dari tangan cewek itu.

"_**Mission acomplished! 0.0 V "**_ pikirnya. Yang lainnya cuman mendelik ke arah cewek itu, minta penjelasan.

"E to...Pasti ada kesalahan...Tapi aku yakin banget itu Itachi-san kok..."

"Kalo ada bukti kamu boleh aja ngomong gitu!"

"Iya kasian kan tuh orang!" Si cewek mulai berpikir keras mencari alasan lagi.

"Chotto!" teriaknya. Itachi menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh dengan wajah kesal.

"Apa lagi!??"

"Aku yakin kamu tuh Uchiha Itachi!" si cewek melepas kacamata Itachi.

"Oi!"

"Yosu, minna! Itachi kan ada dua garis keriput di bawah matanya..."

"_**Heh cewek brengsek! Aku bersumpah akan buat perhitungan denganmu! Memang dari kecil udah ada di situ, baka! Tuh bekas pertarungan panjang, baka!!!" **_Itachi berusaha menahan diri.

"Lalu? Apa itu membuktikan kalo dia Itachi?"

"Ya donk! Yosu, dia juga ada kan?" Si cewek tadi menelusuri garis di bawah mata Itachi.

"Ah! Kalian jangan percaya ya! Itu bekas...um...spidol permanen. Jadi,susah ngehilanginya!"

"Kenapa bisa spidol permanen? Kok kebetulan banget?" si cewek mencoba memojokkan Itachi.

"E to...kemarin kan ada pementasan drama di...Kumo...Aku kebetulan dapat peran kakek-kakek. Pas make up, aku salah gambar garis pake spidol permanen...Iya...gitu lah...Hehe..." Itachi cari-cari alasan yang masuk akal.

"So ka?"

"So desu...O ya! Aku harus kembali ke Kumo dulu...Ja na, minna!" Itachi langsung ngeloyor pergi ke tempat motornya diparkir.

"Fuh! Gila deh! Ga aman banget di Konoha!" Ia langsung menyalakan mesin motornya dan memasang helmnya. Saat sudah lumayan jauh dari Konoha, ia merasakan jok belakangnya agak berat.

"Nice try!" Glek! Suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Omai!!"

"Kamu udah membuatku dibenci semuanya! Sekarang kamu harus menebusnya!" ancam si cewek. Itachi menghentikan motornya di depan sebuah toko buku lalu membuka helmnya.

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu..."

"Benarkah?"

"Tatap mataku!" Si cewek nurut aja.

"Sharingan!" Ternyata Itachi melakukan genjutsu ke si cewek.

"Sekarang tidurlah!" Itachi mendorong si cewek dari atas motor (Dasar sadis!!!). Baru ia akan jalan lagi tiba-tiba...

"Kyaaaaa!!! Kamu Uchiha Itachi kan!!???!" Itachi menoleh ke arah suara. Ternyata seorang mahasiswi tepat di sebelahnya. Itachi langsung menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Minna, ada Itachi!!! Uchiha Itachi!!!"

"Uo-oh! Jangan lagi...jangan lagi..." Tapi Itachi udah gak ada jalan kabur. Kini bukan cuma cewek-cewek agresif, tapi mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang freak menghalangi jalannya.

"Ah? Benar nih?"

"Soona! Kamu benar-benar Uchiha Itachi?"

"Itachi-san, minta tanda tangannya donk!"

"Itachi-kunnnn!!! Foto sama aku donk!!"

"Nggak! Aku dulu!"

"Kyaaa! Itachi-kun memang keren!!!"

"Lebih keren dari Sasuke-kun!!!"

"Sasuke sih buang ke laut aja! Cupu banget!!!!" Itachi hanya bisa membiarkan mulutnya menganga lebar. "Gila...kalo harus gini tiap saat, aku bisa KO!! Semua ini gara-gara liburan sialan ini!" pikirnya.

"Itachi..."

"Arrggghhh!!! Ini liburan terburuk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriaknya. Jdum! Duarr! Volcano meledak juga akhirnya!

**-END OF PART 2-**

**TBC**

**AN: **Huf gila! Aku gak nyangka Itachi korup nih! 1 part cuman nyeritain tentang liburannya aja. Abis gimanah lagi??? Aku kelewat semangat sihh! Lagian, ada kesempatan jelek-jelekin Sasuke lagi, meski ga banyak! Baca tuh di atas!! Haahahah!! BTW, **REVIEW **ya, minna!!! dunt 4get!!!


	5. Ichiban warui no yasumi part 3

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto is da best!!!!!!!!!!!! (Itachi is da best!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

**Summary** : Gimana jadinya kalo anggota-anggota Akatsuki dikasih libur sehari? Bandingin sama kegiatan mereka sehari-hari!!!

**Author's Note: **Awwwhh man...Doain ya nih yang trakir... T.T Tapi aku meragukannya...

**Chapter 2 **

**Ichiban warui no yasumi (Worst Holiday)**

**Part 3**

Ok..ok...It's Pein-Konan's turn...

Selesai dari makam Sasori...

"Mau ke mana setelah ini?" tanya Konan setelah keduanya naik ke atas sport Pein.

"Hm...! Aku mau pergi ke tempat jual piercing..." Pein mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Piercing? Hkh!??! Kamu mau tindik???"

"Ya sih sekalian..." jawab Pein santai. Konan langsung mengamati wajah Pein.

"Oi! ngapain kamu liatin aku kayak gitu?" Pein ngerasa risih diliatin terus.

"Mau ditindik di mana lagi?"

"Masih ada banyak tempat kosong kan? Hidung, lidah, gigi..."

"kalo gigi sih namanya kawat!"

"Yah terserahlah...Ngomong-ngomong bentar lagi nyampe...Mau makan dulu?"

"Gak ah! Kamu selesain dulu deh urusanmu..."

"ok..." Pein mengangkat bahu lalu memarkirkan sport merah nya di depan sebuah toko bertuliskan "Piercings & Jewelz". Lalu dibawahnya ada tulisan "Menerima layanan tindik". Pein langsung masuk dengan langkah mantap. Konan cuman tolah-toleh, kayak baru pertama kali masuk toko ginian (emang iya sih).

"Pein..." baru ia mau manggil partnernya itu, gak taunya si Pein udah asyik milah-milih piercing sambil sesekali tawar-tawaran harga sama penjualnya.

"Iya deh aku beli 5...Tapi tindiknya gratis!"

"Wah gak bisa...Tindik kita nih gak asal-asalan..."

"Huh...emang terjamin nih kualitasnya? Kalo karatan kan bisa infeksi..."

"Jamin 100! Gak bakal bohong sama pelanggan!"

"Gimana yahh...??? Masalahnya sih aku susah percaya orang..."

"_**Bohong aja dia omong gitu! Buktinya berapa kali ketipu kok!" **_batin Konan.

"Jangan gitu donk, shonen...Yah gini deh...Aku kasi coba tindik dulu gimana? Kalo cocok baru bayar..." Pein memegang dagu sebentar lalu mengangkat bahu.

"ok...good deal...!" Mereka lalu masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang lebih sempit. Di sana ada satu orang pria ceking. Trus ada kursinya juga. Kayak di dokter gigi pokoknya!

"Silakan! Mau yang mana dulu?" tanya pria itu ramah (biasa...trik untuk ngambil hati pelanggan)

"Yang ini deh...Di...um...di hidung dulu..." Pein langsung naik ke kursi. Konan cuman nonton di samping.

"Ok...Di hidung ya...Kita mulai...(kayak mau lomba aja sih!?!) " Setelah beberapa detik, Pein udah mulai "aw-aw" ria.

"Woahw! Eh! Pelanan dikit! Sakit nih!"

"Iya, gomen...Tapi udah hampir selesai...Yang ini mungkin agak sakit..."

"WOOAAHHWWW!!!!" Pein teriak lumayan keras.

"Ukh..! Aku ga mau liat!" Konan langsung menutupi matanya dan keluar dari ruangan itu. lalu ia melihat ada seorang anak kecil duduk lagi asyik ngelipat-lipat kertas.

"Eh, lagi buat origami ya?" Konan langsung menghampirinya. Anak tuh langsung noleh dan mengangguk polos.

"Iya,nee-chan...Tapi aku ga bisa nih..."

"Sini kubuatkan!" Konan langsung mengambil kertas itu dan melipat-lipat dengan cekatan.

"Tada!" Konan menaruh hasilnya di telapak tangannya.

"Wah! Sugoi nee! Sore wa cho (kupu-kupu) !" anak itu kelihatannya kagum.

"Te mo...Aku maunya kotori (burung) !"

"Kotori ? E to...kotori itu gak menawan...Bagusan cho kan?"

"Pokoknya aku mau kotori!" Anak itu mulai merengek.

"Hm...Nih! Bara no hana (bunga mawar) !" Konan menunjukkan bunga mawar kertas yang persis kayak di kepalanya setelah melipat-lipat sebentar.

"Bara...? Nee-chan, omaiwa sugoi-nee! Te mo...bisa gak buatin aku kotori?"

"Aduh, tapi..."

"Plisss..." Anak itu memohon. Konan menghela napas.

"Ok..." Rasanya berat. Emang dari dulu Konan gak terlalu suka sama kotori. Sukanya sih cho. Ama hana...

"Nih!" Konan menaruh hasilnya di telapak tangan anak itu.

"Waaahh! Arigato nee, nee-chan! Minna, ada yang bisa buatin kotori loh!" anak itu tiba-tiba berteriak ke arah lain. Konan mengerutkan alisnya.

"Eh?" Langsung saja berbondong-bondong anak...emm...kira-kira berlima...datang ngerubungi Konan.

"Beneran nee-chan bisa buatin kotori?"

"Kotori itu susah lho!" kata anak yang berkacamata.

"E to..." Konan mulai merasakan ada yang gak beres

"Wahhh...Bagus deh! Kalo gitu kan kita bisa minta tolong nee-chan buatin 1000 shiawase no kotori (1000 burung keberuntungan) !" Nah kan!?!

"Soalnya mau kita kasih ke sensei yang mau pindah sekolah..." Konan mulai kebingungan.

"_**Mo gimana ngadepin mereka?" **_batinnya.

"Um...dengar ya, minna! Aku gak bisa buatin 1000 shiawase no kotori. Itu terlalu banyak!" Anak-anak itu tampak kecewa, lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Waaa! Nee-chan! Tolong doonnkk!! Waaaa...!" Anak yang pertama tadi tiba-tiba aja nangis. Konan langsung dibuat bingung, "Kok nangis ssiiihhhh???????"

"Yui? siapa yang buat kamu nangis?" Konan noleh ke arah suara. Ternyata ka-san nya! Glek!

"Nee...Nee-chan..." (padahal sebenarnya mau bilang "Nee...Nee-chan...tolong kami donk..." Tapi gara-gara nangis jadi lain deh!) Yui menunjuk Konan. Kontan aja ka-san nya langsung ngamuk-ngamuk ke Konan.

"Heh! Jadi kamu yang buat nangis anakku? Kamu emang gak tau malu! Bisanya ganggu anak kecil!"

"Ano...Bukan gitu, tapi..." Konan berusaha ngejelasin.

"Gak ada tapi-tapi an! Nih rasain!" Plak! Sebuah tamparan dihadiahi ke pipi Konan. Konan langsung aja kaget.

"Eh?!? Kok malah main tampar sihh?!?" Dia lama-lama jadi naik darah juga.

"Suka-suka aku donk! Biar tau gimana rasanya kalo kamu diganggu..."

"Heh?!? Rasanya diganggu tuh gak sesakit ditampar deh, baka!" Konan mulai ngelawan.

"Eh,eh...Beraninya kamu ngomong aku baka! Eh, shojo, kamu tuh anaknya siapa sih?!? Tau sopan santun gak!?!"

"Nggak!!!" Plak! Sekarang giliran Konan yang nampar si ibu.

"Omai!!! Gak sopan banget sih!?!" Ibu itu juga kaget Konan bisa tiba-tiba nampar dia.

"Suka-suka aku donk! Biar tau gimana rasanya kalo kamu ditampar!!!" Konan membalikkan kata-kata si ibu tadi. Biar sekalian si ibu tau, meski lagi liburan dari Akatsuki, bukan berarti dia ga boleh berlaku layaknya anggota Akatsuki beneran. Bisa aja sekarang dia ngebunuh sekalian si ibu pake jurus kertasnya. Biar cepat beres sekalian!

"Kamu lebih baik gak usah macam-macam ya!"

"Aku gak mau macam-macam, cukup satu macam aja! Cuman aku mau ngomong satu aja, keriput yang di wajahmu nambah tau gak! Jadi kayak nenek-nenek! "

"Omai!!!"

"kenapa,hm!??! Makanya ngaca donk sebelum ngelawan anak muda yang jelas aja levelnya di atas kamu!!" Konan makin berani aja. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong Pein lama banget!?!" batinnya.

"Eh! Nantang orang tua tuh ada hukumnya tau!"

"Oya? Hukum? heh...! Aku gak peduli apapun itu!"

"Kamu tuh emang anak setan ya!"

"aku gak mau dikatain begitu, karena sebenarnya aku tuh malaikat Tuhan." Konan ngerasa tersinggung banget. Masa cantik-cantik gitu dibilang anak setan? Gak level plis deh!

"Haha...! Gini-gini malaikat Tuhan!?! Tuhan mu tuh seperti apa,hah???" Si ibu ngejek nih.

"Asal tau aja ya...Aku gak peduli hukum apapun karena di Ame yang membuat hukum sendiri tuh ya aku!!! Lalu kamu tanya Tuhan ku tuh seperti apa...Dia penguasa Ame! Ya...Dewa Hujan!" Konan membesar-besarkan dirinya sama Pein (kalo Pein denger pasti senyum-senyum sampe gigi garing!!)

"Penguasa Ame...Dan malaikatnya...? Masaka..."

"Hm! Baru tau ya!" Konan tersenyum sinis.

"Omai..."

"AAAAHHHHH!!! Udah-udah aku gak tahan!!!!" ternyata Pein!

"Infeksi nih!!! Apanya yang berkualitas!?! Emang ga bisa dipercaya!!! Aku gak mau bayar!!!"

"Eh gak bisa gitu! Kamu udah tindik empat loh!"

"Aku gak peduli!!!" Pein langsung lari keluar trus liat ke arah Konan, mo ngajak kabur.

"Aku ngerti! Aku langsung ke mobil!" Konan melakukan segel lalu merubah dirinya jadi kertas-kertas yang membentuk kupu-kupu. Ia langsung keluar ke mobil Pein.

"Wah! Cho! " Anak-anak keliatannya senang banget.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Konan setelah mereka di dalam mobil. Pein mulai menjalankannya dengan kecepatan gila.

"Kamu gak dengar tadi apa? Si tukang tindik sialan itu! Buat hidungku infeksi nih! Sakit!"

"Oh...salah sendiri juga ngapain tindik-tindik lagi..."

"Kalo kamu? Tadi kok kayaknya ribut-ribut?"

"Iya nih! Cuman salah paham aja! Tapi si ibu tadi malah main tampar. Liat nih! Bekas!" Konan memperlihatkan pipi kanannya.

"Gitu...Trus..." Uuuiii! uuuiii! uuiiii! Bunyi sirine! Konan langsung noleh ke belakang. Matanya melebar.

"Dame na, Pein...mereka..."

"Aku udah tau! Polisi sialan! Ngapain sih mereka?!"

"oi! Jangan biarin mereka lolos!! Mereka pasti ke Amegakure!!!" teriak salah satu polisi.

"Dame! Pein, kalo gini caranya, kita gak bisa pulang ke Ame! "

"Hm...untuk sementara kita ke rumahnya Tobi dkk lah! "

"Ide bagus! Tapi gimana kita ngecoh mereka?"

"Itulah kenapa aku butuh malaikat sepertimu!" Konan mencerna kata-kata Pein sejenak.

"Wakata!" Konan langsung melakukan segel. Ia berubah menjadi berlembar-lembar kertas dan menyerang polisi-polisi tersebut. Setelah agak lama dan dipastikan KO semua, kertas-kertas tersebut langsung berpencar mencari Pein.

"ketemu juga!" gumamnya. Ia langsung menyatukan diri lagi dan duduk di samping Pein.

"Gimana?"

"beres!" Konan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Huh...aku gak nyangka sial banget hari ini!"

"yaph..."

"Ini benar-benar..."

"LIBURAN TERBURUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak mereka sama-sama.

Now's Deidara's...

Deidara memasuki sebuah salon dengan langkah mantap.

"Irrashaimase!" sapa cewek yang jaga di kasir. Deidara menghampirinya.

"Mo ngecat rambut,hm..."

"udah buat janji?" Deidara mengangguk. Si cewek membolak-balik bukunya.

"Omaiwa..."

"Deidara"

"o...Dei-kun ka? E to...tuh udah ditunggu!" Deidara langsung menuju kursi yang ditunjuk. Seorang cewek yang pake baju dan kaos hitam menghampirinya.

"Mo dicat warna apa?"

"hitam..." jawab Deidara pendek.

"keramas dulu yuk!" Setelah selesai, si cewek mulai mengurai rambut Deidara satu per satu.

"wah...Dei-chan rambutnya panjang juga ya!" Deidara melongo sebentar.

"he-eh...ga pernah sempat potong sih,hm!"

"o..." si cewek membulatkan mulutnya lalu mulai mengecat rambutnya satu-satu.

"_**Gak kelewatan nih panggil aku "chan" ? Yah terserahlah...mungkin emang mukaku nih imut-imut, hm!"**_ batin Deidara.

"Oya, Dei-chan udah punya pacar belum?" Pertanyaan yang buat pipi Deidara jadi merah.

"Ah? E to, mana sempat,hm? Tiap hari kerja mulu! Nih pun kesempatan langka dikasi libur sehari..hm...!"

"O...Sayang lho! Padahal kamu kan cantik, imut-imut lagi..." si cewek berceramah dengan antusias.

"Cantik!? Imut-imut!?" Deidara melebarkan matanya. "Oh...jadi ini maksudnya pake "chan" ,hm !?!" pkirnya.

"Iya...emang gitu kan!"

"Eh! Aku nih cowok!" seru Deidara jengkel

"Cowok? Bener?"

"Ya ampun...dari suaraku kan juga tau,hm!"

"Masalahnya suaramu terlalu kalem-kalem gitu sih!?!"

"Heeehhhh???? _**Nih orang pendengarannya bermasalah kali ya, hm ?!!?" **_

"Wah...Jangan-jangan kamu cewek tomboi ya?"

"Duh! Tambah parah, hm! Aku jelasin ya! Aku nih cowok! C-O-W-O-K!!!"

"Aduuh anak TK pintar sekali ngejanya!"

"_**Kuso !!!" **_batinnya.

"Baka no omai! Kok ga percaya sih aku nih cowok, hm !?! Perlu gak aku tunjukkin "itu" ku?"

"Eh jangan...! Keperawanan tuh gak boleh diobral sembarangan loh!"

"Perawan lagi,hm ! Sekarang perhatiin ya! Mana bagian dari tubuhku yang kayak cewek, hm??" Si cewek langsung memerhatikan sekujur tubuh Deidara dari atas sampai bawah.

"Dada nya aja yang tepos...(AN: gila deh...lama-lama tambah kearah yang ga bner!!) "

"Maksudmu?"

"dada cewek kan harusnya...gitu...Tapi kamu sih rata!"

"ya iyalah! namanya juga cowok, baka !" Deidara udah mau meledak.

"Wah...harusnya kamu jangan berlagak jadi cowok donk! Kan sayang...Kamu tuh padahal cantik lho!"

"Udahlah aku gak tahan kalo kamu terus-terusan gini! aku pulang aja deh,hm!" Deidara langsung beranjak dari kursinya.

"Chotto matte! Belum selesai ngecatnya!"

"Biarin! Gini aja udah keren, hm!"

"Te mo..." Deidara mencuekkannya, ia langsung lari ke arah pintu salon.

"Aku ga mau bayar,hm!"

"Eh! Bayarnya?" tanya si cewek kasir.

"Nih!" Deidara melemparkan segumpal tanah liat lalu... "katsu!" Blar! Ia berjalan keluar salon dengan marah. Tiba-tiba ada yang manjawil pundaknya.

"Ehm,sumimasen, nona..." Deidara menoleh. Petugas keamanan ternyata.

"Nona katamu, hm!?!"

"Er...Tapi melakukan peledakan atau pengeboman tuh melanggar hukum. Jadi tolong ikut saya sekarang!"

"Maaf ya, tapi itu bukan sambarangan ledakan! Itu seni,hm! Akan kutunjukkan seni itu padamu!" Deidara melemparkan segumpal tanah liat. Pas kena tangan kirinya si petugas. "Katsu!". Udah tau kan gimana selanjutnya? Si petugas langsung lari terbirit-birit. Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik-narik kaus Deidara.

"Ano...nee-chan..."

"Tadi nona, sekarang nee-chan...lalu apa lagi hm? baa-san??"

"E to, aku cuma mau bilang...rambut nee-chan warna hitamnya luntur..." Deidara memandangi rambutnya. Emang bener yang hitam mulai luntur dan rambutnya kembali jadi kuning.

"Soona!"

"Itu gara-gara lupa dikasi lapisan terakhir, yang bisa buat cat tahan lama..."

"Arrggghhh!!! Ini liburan terburuk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!HMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!" teriak Deidara. "Katsu!!!" Duaarr!

**-END OF PART 3-**

**TBC**

**AN:** wawwhh...meski udah aku usahain sesingkat-singkatnya, tapi tetep aja jadi puaannnjang! yah oke lah...Terutama yang Deidara ya! Banyak bagian yang mesti disensor nih! hehe :p Ok! yang penting **REVIEW **yah, minna!


	6. Ichiban warui no yasumi last part

**Disclaimer: **Aku bener-bener bisa buat Kishimoto gila kalo baca ini!

**Summary** : Gimana jadinya kalo anggota-anggota Akatsuki dikasih libur sehari? Bandingin sama kegiatan mereka sehari-hari!!!

**Author's Note: **Finally!!! This is the last part!!!!!!!!! Enjoy it,minna!!! Semoga ga bosen ya!

**Chapter 2 **

**Ichiban warui no yasumi (Worst Holiday)**

**Part 4**

Ok...The last one...Good boy Tobi...

"Arigato gozaimasu!" Tobi keluar dari toko buku dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Katanya ke pelabuhan kok malah nyasarnya ke toko buku???

"Ah...akhirnya! Aku punya juga diary!" Tobi langsung menuju ke bangku taman yang gak jauh dari situ. Ia mulai asyik nulis.

"Hm pertama tentang hari ini...Dear diary, bla, bla, bla..." Sampai sore Tobi betah duduk berjam-jam sambil terus nulis.

"ah...udah sore! pulang ah! Kisame-senpai sama Zetsu-san pasti udah ada di rumah!" Tobi langsung berjalan pulang (Tobi is a really good boy!!!).

"Aku pulang!" Tobi berjalan masuk rumah. Pemandangan yang ada di ruang tamu membuatnya tersentak.

"Wah...minna, kok ada disini semua? Sampe...Pein-sama dan Konan-san..."

"Itu cerita panjang Tobi..." jawab Pein sambil terus memegang hidungnya yang sakit sambil sesekali ber- "aw". Konan yang disebelahnya cuman geleng-geleng sambil sesekali memegangi pipi kanannya.

"Senpai-senpai ada yang mau bagi-bagi cerita?"

"Rasanya ga ada yang lebih sial dari aku..." ujar Pein.

"Kami..." ralat Konan.

"yah begitulah...Hidungku jadi infeksi nih gara-gara tukang tindik baka itu!"

"Aku ditampar..." Semuanya noleh ke Konan.

"Sebenarnya cuman salah paham, tapi baa-san keparat itu yang mulai main tampar..." Yang lain cuman mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku kehilangan keluarga kandungku..." ucap Zetsu lemas.

"**Kami kehilangan keluarga kandung kami..." **ralat Zeri.

"Keluarga kandungmu?" tanya Konan penasaran.

"Tanaman _Dionea muscupula _. Sejenis tanaman pemakan serangga. Hah...Zetsu sih masih mending! Aku? Ditinggal cewek-cewek dan dibilang monster hiu!" Kisame yang nyaut malahan.

"O...Kalo Kisame sih wajar aja,hm..." ucap Deidara santai.

"Ngejek apa ngehibur nih?"

"Dua-duanya...Hihi! Kalo aku malah dibilang cewek cantik, imut-imut! Gak ada yang percaya aku nih cowok,hm!!" Deidara memandang semua dengan tatapan "aku kasian kan?". Yang lain cuman menahan tawa.

"Ngejek apa ngehibur nih?" tanyanya jengkel.

"Dua-duanya. Aku malah berharap lebih baik kayak kamu dan Kisame aja..." ujar Itachi. Semua menoleh ke arahnya.

"Maksud Itachi-san? Apa masalahmu? " tanya Tobi polos.

"Aku terlalu keren..."

"Heh???"

"Gara-gara ke-keren-an-ku ini, mau makan aja susahnya minta ampun. Sengsara banget!" jawab Itachi santai terlalu narsis kale ya???

"Kisame, kita gak ada harapan deh nyaingi dia,hm..."

"Hm-mm! Selama ini, aku jadi partnernya cuman sebagai pelengkap..." jawab Kisame.

"Sialnya kita,sialnya kita..." Deidara dan Kisame sekarang meringkuk di pojokan. Yang lain cuman memandang mereka dengan tatapan aneh..."Apa ga berlebihan ya???"

"Oya...kalo Tobi?" tanya Zetsu.

"**Tobi anak baik..."**

"Um...Aku cuman ke pelabuhan puas-puasin liat kapal layar yang besar-besar...Lalu ke toko buku beli diary!" cerita Tobi dengan mata cling cling

"Huh! Tobi enak ya! Gak sial!"

"Ya karena Tobi anak baik!!"

"Tobi, sudahlah..." ujar Pein.

"Aku ke dapur dulu! Mau masak!" ucap Tobi. Trus ngeloyor ke dapur.

"Cepetan ya, Tobi!!!" seru Itachi.

"**Tenang...Tobi anak baik..."** Agaknya dugaan para senpai nya Tobi meleset. Emang sih Tobi masak. Tapi cuman masak omelet (lagi?!?) buat dimakan sendiri. Kirain...

"Duh! Tobi lama banget!?!" Deidara yang udah gak sabar langsung ke dapur.

"Tobi, udah belom makan malam..." ucapannya terhenti pas liat Tobi asyik baca diary nya sendirian.

"Hari ini, aku ke pelabuhan...terus...bla..bla..bla..." Tobi asyik komat-kamit sendiri.

"Eh...minna, sini!" bisik Deidara ke yang lain.

"Paan sih?" Itachi mengerutkan alisnya. Deidara menunjuk ke arah Tobi kepada yang lain.

"**Itu privasi Tobi...jangan gitu donk!" **Zeri menasehati.

"Gak papa...Nguping aja!" bantah Zetsu.

"Nah...sekarang...tentang senpai-senpai Akatsuki..." Tobi mengangkat diary nya tinggi-tinggi kayak tropi lalu menaruhnya lagi di meja. Ia sama sekali gak sadar yang bakal dibicarain ada di belakangnya...Yang lain yang awalnya gak tertarik sekarang mulai mendekat pelan-pelan ke arah Tobi.

"Yang pertama...Partnerku...Dei-senpai...Dia tuh cewek apa cowok ya? Dasar gak jelas gitu! Tapi kalo jadi cewek pasti manis ya! Sukaannya ngomongin seni melulu! Trus main-main tanah liat kayak anak TK gitu! hih! Hobinya: marah-marah sambil ngomong "hm". Trus sok cool padahal kalah ma Itachi-san!" Deidara yang mendengar hanya menyumpah dalam hati _**"Aku jamin kamu setelah ini aku jadikan kelinci percobaan untuk bom C5 yang baru kubuat!!!"**_

"Lalu...Itachi-san...Kuakui dia emang yang paling cool dan ganteng di Akatsuki ini. Lagian, kami sama-sama punya Sharingan. Tapi, aku kasian sama dia. Masa muda-muda udah keriputan gitu sih? Ada dua garis di bawah matanya! Lalu, bulu matanya yang...yah kurasa agak-agak lentik. Kalo gitu kesan cool nya agak hilang deh. Hobi: makan ramen..." Itachi yang awalnya gak tertarik sama sekali sekarang ingin banget teriak _**"Itu bukan keriput, baka!**_ _**Tapi bekas pertarungan panjang dari kecil, idiot!!!"**_ Kisame yang sadar langsung mengelus-elus punggungnya,

"Sekarang...Pein-sama...Dia pemimpin Akatsuki. Punya Rin'negan. Sejenis mata kayak Sharingan tapi satu tingkat diatas lebih hebat...Dia keren sih, tapi lama-lama jadi jijik juga. Masa hampir satu muka ditindik gitu? Yuck! Jadi kayak apa itu? Hobi: menindik...apa aja yang penting yang ada di tubuhnya." Tobi makin bersemangat cerita. Pein hanya bisa menahan emosi..._**"Aku pastikan kamu keluar dari Akatsuki setelah ini!"**_

"Selanjutnya, partnernya Pein-sama, Konan-san. Dia satu-satunya cewek di Akatsuki. Cantik juga kalo diliat-liat. Lagian, dia baik sama semuanya. Tapi senjatanya cuman kertas!?! Haha...Kalo disiram air kan langsung KO?!? Lemah juga ya! Lagian, bunga yang ada di kepalanya tuh paan sih? Cuman dari kertas rongsokan...Aku ga pernah tau kalo dia marah,tapi denger-denger sih serem kayak nenek sihir! Hobi: origami..." Konan menggertakkan giginya. _**"Tobi, kamu bakal jadi kertas lipatku yang selanjutnya!" **_

"Ah ya...Hampir lupa sama Kisame-senpai, soalnya yang paling aneh sih! Yah dia tuh benar-benar...siluman hiu! Bayangin aja, kulit biru. Ada sisik lagi di mukanya. Trus rambut jabrik tuh...euh! Pantas aja kalo dia emang jadi pelengkap Itachi-san! Emang sih dia punya jumlah cakra mengerikan tapi...kalo tampang monster, mana ok? Hobi: sok keren dan sok kuat kayak Dei-senpai! " Kisame yang mendengar perasaannya campur aduk. Antara jengkel,kesal, mo nangis, marah..._**"Setelah ini kamu bakal jadi ikan sarden!"**_

"Nah yang terakhir...Zetsu-san! Dia bener-bener yang paling baik denganku! Apalagi Zeri, kepribadiannya yang lain tuh selalu aja membelaku. Tapi ngeri juga ah! Zetsu-san tuh kanibal, udah gitu bentuknya aneh! Kayak tanaman yang dibicarain Kisame-senpai. Selain tuh, dia punya dua kepribadian lagi! Kadang ngomong gak jelas kayak orang gila gitu. Hih...Hobi: debat sesama kepribadian...Dasar aneh!" Zetsu dan Zeri jadi gemas. _**"Setelah ini kamu jadi makan malamku, Tobi! Kamu bukan anak baik!"**_

"Ok! Aku sekarang pergi tanya senpai-senpai mo makan apa..." Tobi membalikkan tubuhnya. Kaget melihat senpai-senpainya di sana.

"Eh..minna...aku baru aja mau tanya kalian..."

"Apa yang kamu tulis itu, Tobi?" tanya Zetsu.

"E to...bukan apa-apa...Tobi kan anak baik...Ngomong-ngomong kalian mau makan apa?" tanya Tobi polos. Semuanya hanya saling memandang lalu menganggukkan kepala.

"Kami mau makan...Steak daging Tobi spesial!!! Slurp!!!" ucap mereka serempak sambil mengeluarkan pisau dan garpu. Tobi langsung sweat dropped O.O" . Dead end.

"Dame na!!! Senpai-senpai ku jadi kanibal semua!!!!! Arrggghhh!!! Ini liburan terburuk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Duarr! Gubraakk! Jdeeerrr!! Dummm!!!

SENSOR!!! DIBAWAH 17 TAHUN DILARANG BACA :p

**-THE END-**

**AN: **Akhhiirnnyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! Selesai juga!!!!!!!! Huf!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanx buat semuanya yang udah mau baca en **REVIEW **!!! Mogaan ga bosen ya baca ceritaku yang super panjang ini!!! En dunt 4get **REVIEW **untuk yang trakir nih ya!!!!!! Thank! Xie2! Arigato! Makasih! Gracias! Matur nuwun! Kamsia! Gak tau bahasa apa lagi dehh...

**-Coversation between Akatsuki-**

**Special by Author**

Dei: Kamu yang buat ini,hm?

Author: Ya lah! Gimana keren kan?

Kisa: Kok sial mulu?

A: Emang udah takdirmu tuh!

Pein: Paannya yang infeksi gara-gara tindik? Aku gak pernah kena infeksi , tau!

Konan: 'tul! Dan boong banget tentang aku ga suka kotori.

A: Iya,iya tuh kan cuma cerita. Lagian kan aku bisa buat Itachi jadi super keren! haha!

Itachi:... No comment deh...

Zetsu: Menurutmu siapa yang paling normal di Akatsuki?

A: nope!

Akats: (menatap dengan pandangan membunuh :( )

A: maksudku tuh kalian semua tuh punya kekuatan aneh..err...unik lah maksudnya! jadi ga ada yang normal. Kalo normal sih pasti kalian lemah semua.

Akats: (mengangguk-angguk)

Dei: Yang paling keren,hm?

A: udah pasti Itachi donk!

Kisa: paling ganteng?

A: Itachi is da best!

Tobi: anak yang paling baik?

A: Ita...err...Tobi...

Tobi: Yee! Tobi anak yang baik!

A: Err...tapi kamu gak termasuk juga! Kamu udah ngomongin yang nggak2 tentang senpai2 mu!

Tobi: Yah... sobbing

A: Ok...Ada pertanyaan?

Dei: Kok aku kamu bilang kayak cewek sih, hm?!?

A: Emang bener kan?!? Lagian kamu harusnya makasih sama aku coz ga aku buat mati! Harusnya kamu kan udah di liang kubur!

Dei: Kuso!

Itachi: Er...mm...

A: Nan ta yo, Itachi?

Itachi: A...Arigato!!! Kamu udah buat aku yang paling keren dan terganteng!!! Terharu nih...

A:P V Emang sengaja kok!!! Itachi is da best 4ever!!! Lagian aku bisa jelek-jelekin Sasuke sesukaku!!! Hahahahahah devil laugh

Itachi: gak jadi deh...

A: Terserah...Pokoknya, Sasuke tuh sok keren, sok cool, sok kuat, tiap hari maunya cuman balas dendam, kekuatan, sampe2 mau bunuh teman sendiri...Hiiihh!!! Buang ke laut aja deehh!!!

Kisa: Ya! Nanti biar kumakan kalo udah di laut!!!

A + Akats lainnya : ...Hm...Terserah deh...!


End file.
